Unexpected
by animetearslove
Summary: When Amy Taylor's school is attacked by zombies, she and a few others are saved by a young woman who's name is Rebecca. However, when Rebecca is held guilty for destroying all samples of the antivirus, Amy can't help but feel something's amiss... OCXOC
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Okay… here I go, **_**again. **_**This is sort of an updated version of one my stories, The Revival. Somewhat same plot? Sort of, again. Everything is sort of iffy now. **

**I'm trying to differentiate between personalities because I realized I portray too many of my characters to be the same. **

**Anyway, this is OCXOC. I don't approve of pairing actual RE characters with "made-up" characters. **

**A warning: Don't like, don't read. I wrote this for fun. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

**Alright, disclaimer time! (My **_**favorite**_**) **

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns RE. 'Nuff said. **

**Prologue **

It was funny.

The whole situation was strange. Two months ago, the two of them barely even spoke to each other. It was like the other person was invisible.

Two months can change a person, though.

One person held a gun to the other's head.

The other stood, waiting for the sound of the gunshot.

Yes, it was a curious thing.

The person with the gun shook unsteadily. Her hand tightened on the trigger.

A shot echoed through the room…

Chapter One:

**The Calm Before the Storm **

**San Francisco , September 24****th****, 2011 **

**8:45 A.M. **

It was quiet on the streets of San Francisco . In a small apartment, a young girl ran out, carrying books in her arms and a bag on her back. She stumbled a little when she reached the street and heard someone laugh from behind her. "That's right, get out of here, you little worthless piece of shit!" a woman laughed from inside the house. A man laughed drunkenly alongside her.

The young girl held back tears. Her chestnut hair swung down her face in an effort to stop the tears. She had a black sweater on, with an emblem near the top right corner. Her plaid skirt was crumpled and worn and one of her black socks draped around her ankles while the other was pulled up to her knees.

The girl attempted to pull up her sock and gasped as her books crashed to the ground. She kneeled down, sniffing. A small picture had fallen out of her folder.

She picked it up, running her fingers along the surface.

Her parents.

About two years, ago, they had died as result of their work. She hadn't entirely understood her why her parents had died. They always had told her that their profession was especially dangerous, but that was it. They both had midnight shifts, so she didn't have much time to talk with them.

All she knew for sure was that when her parents died, all she got was a letter from where they worked, expressing condolences. Nothing else. Not even money to compensate.

She was placed into foster care and her life became a living hell. Her foster parents were mean, got laid off jobs easily, and loved to drink. They taunted her, teased her endlessly and all that she felt when she came home was hatred. At her school, things got worse too. Her only close friends had drifted slowly away from. She hadn't understood; one thing, they were best friends, the next, enemies. She became more withdrawn at school, her grades and relationships going down the drain.

The girl gathered her things shakily and resumed walking. She still held her picture. She looked around, and noticed an old man staggering unsteadily toward her. Fearing he needed help, she walked over to him and said, "Do you need help?"

The man said nothing and continued to stumble toward her. He moaned loudly, reaching with one hand for her.

The girl stepped back, getting uncomfortable. "I- um.."

The man suddenly lunged for her and she jumped away, shrieking. Her picture fell out of her hand. He crashed to the ground, and started to crawl for her.

She started running, leaving the picture behind. What she didn't notice was a tall man stop by the picture and the old man. The stranger drew out a gun with a silencer and shot the old man in the head. After that, he bent down to retrieve the picture, showing interest. Red eyes glinted behind sunglasses. "Interesting…"

Amy ran, not daring to look behind. _'Those man's eyes… his expression… so blank, like a z-' _She stopped her thoughts, shaking her head. _'What am I thinking? Zombies aren't real. I should be thinking on getting to school!' _With that thought, she propelled herself forward, hoping to get to school before the bell rang.

**Lowell High School **

"Watch it!"

"You're the one who bumped into me!"

"Did you see Tony last week? At the game?"

"Can we go to the movies after school? I want to see that new movie with Tina Fey…"

"Her? Yeah, I totally hate her. She's such a…"

It was all random talk inside Mr. Fennel's homeroom. Mr. Fennel's sharp eyes swept over the class. "Janet, back in your seat! Mr. Connell, that better not be gum!"

Jack snickered and threw the gum in the garbage. "Sorry."

Mr. Fennel rubbed his head. _'I can feel a migraine coming.' _He noticed a boy getting out of his seat and heading for the door. "Keith, where do you think you're going?"

Keith Wood looked back at him, an innocent smile on his face. He had orange hair and brown eyes. A trouble-maker, he was one of the worst students. He got terrible grades, was rude, and played around with too many of girls' hearts. His only redeeming quality was that he was genuinely funny.

Keith smiled again. "I'm just getting the door for Amy." He opened the door with a dramatized gesture.

Amy Taylor stood in the doorway, blushing profusely. Her chestnut hair was windblown and her entire face was red. She looked like a mess. She bowed her head. "Err, sorry. Am I late?"

Mr. Fennel shook his head. "No. Right on time. Now," he looked at Keith, "_both _of you, take your seats."

Amy nodded, and turned to say thank you to Keith. But, he wasn't looking at her.

As soon as Mr. Fennel turned away, Keith flashed his middle finger. Amy stood next to him, a hand to her mouth, her face getting even redder.

Keith bowed as rounds of applause erupted from the class.

Mr. Fennel turned around only to see Keith jauntily walking back to his seat, a smirk fixated on his face. Mr. Fennel looked back at Amy, who wasn't moving. "Amy?"

She looked back at him, red as a tomato. She gulped and stammered out, "Um… I'm fine. Sorry, sorry…" She walked back to her seat, avoiding her teacher's and classmates' eyes. She sat in her seat, placing her backpack on the floor. She heard rapid whispering and lifted her head a little to see her former friends, Sam, Kristina, and Eileen looking at her, hands cupped around their mouths as they spoke quietly. Amy could only look away, wishing she knew what they were talking about.

Her first class dragged on, and an hour later, she was in Contemporary American History. One of Amy's least favorite classes because A.) All her former friends were there. B.) All the popular guys were there. C.) The teacher tended to get easily side-tracked, so they'd be talking about the weirdest things possible.

Amy walked in, hoping to be as invisible as possible. It failed.

"Amy _Taaaaaaaaylooooor,_" her teacher, Mrs. Winston, yelled as soon as she came in. Amy cringed. Her teacher was always remarking on how quiet she was, and how she needed a good yell now and then to wake her up.

"Hi, Mrs. Winston," Amy half-heartedly replied.

"_What_ was that?" Mrs. Winston cupped a hand around her ear. "I _didn't _hear you." Amy knew she expected her to yell.

Amy looked around to see Sam poking Eileen and Kristina, pointing to the front. She ducked her head, wanting to die.

"Come on, Ms. Taylor- I'm waiting!"

Amy looked at the ground panicking. She didn't want to be disrespectful, but at the same time, she didn't want to look like a total loser. Drawing in a deep breath, she started to say-

"The King is here, bitches!"

Keith burst through the door, wearing his trademark grin.

Mrs. Winston looked at Keith. "Mr. Wood, what did I say about that kind of language?"

Keith looked at her innocently. "I was just talking about female dogs."

Mrs. Winston's face brightened. "Well, of course you were, sweetie."

Amy took this as an opportunity to slip quickly into her seat. She stared at the front of the room, watching Keith talk with Mrs. Winston about stupid things. She hated him, but if it wasn't for him, she would've embarrassed herself thoroughly in front of the class.

The rest of the class slowly filed in, and soon, Mrs. Winston began class.

Well, _tried _to.

As soon as she told everyone to open their textbooks, Keith raised his hand. "Yes?"

Keith asked, "What do you think of the recent murders?"

The class suddenly erupted into hushed whispers. Over the last week, over twenty people had been found dead. They hadn't committed suicide, but had been murdered. Thing was, police didn't exactly know who or what was the murderer(s).

The victims' bodies had been bit, torn through, and broken into unrecognizable pieces. This left many speechless, and also left imaginations to go wild with ideas.

"Do you think it was a cannibal?" Someone asked nervously.

"No, silly. They live in mountains. It was obviously a group of vampires," someone else answered.

"Vampires only suck blood, idiot," a voice answered back.

Amy resisted to roll her eyes at the idiocy of the conversation. Still, her mind couldn't help but flash back to the man…

"Quiet, everyone!" Mrs. Winston yelled. The class quieted down. "It wasn't cannibals, vampires, or anything else your irrational brains have come up with. Obviously, it was-"

She was interrupted, suddenly, as an alarm started beeping, causing a few girls to shriek. "Is this a drill?" One girl shouted over the noise.

"I'm… not sure," Mrs. Winston yelled back. "Calm down, everyone, and stay in your seats. I'll check outside." She walked over to the door, but before she could turn the doorknob, she suddenly held her head and fell to the floor, moaning in pain. "My head… it's pounding… Agh!" She shrieked and lay still.

It was dead silence for a few seconds until someone shouted, "Mrs. Winston!" A few people rushed over to help, and someone checked her pulse. After a few seconds, a boy said gravely. "She's dead. Oh my god, she's dead…"

"What do we do?" A girl fretted, her pigtails swaying around. Suddenly, her face turned pale. "What… is that?"

"What?" Her friend turned to her, concerned.

"Don't you _feel_ it?" Pigtails buried her face in her hands. "I don't feel so… ugh!" She vomited onto her lap and fell onto her side.

"Chelsea!" Her friend touched Chelsea's shoulder, but then withdrew her hand quickly. "You're… so cold…" She gasped and felt for a pulse. She felt none. Tears filled her eyes. "Chelsea… Chelsea…"

A loud scream caused her to look up. More people were falling, dying.

Amy looked around and saw people dropping like flies. She resisted the urge to vomit herself. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice cry, "Eileen!"

She looked over to where her ex-friends stood. Eileen had fallen onto the ground, her body going through a series of spasms. Eileen cried out, "WHY DON'T YOU FEEL IT?"

"Eileen, what're you talking about?" Kristina sobbed. "We don't-"

Eileen's body suddenly went still.

Kristina and Sam gasped in unison. "EILEEN!" They cried together, burying their faces in their hands.

Amy only looked back in shock, not moving. Tears fell down her face, but she hardly felt them. Her entire body had gone numb.

Someone suddenly bumped into her. She turned to see the… okay, she had to admit, the _pretty_ cute face of Keith. "Sorry," he mumbled, his face green. Amy looked behind him to see the dead body of his friend, James. She started to say something when she saw a flash of movement from behind him. She looked again, aghast, to see James getting up. "K- K-" she stammered.

He looked behind her, and took a double-take. "James?" He started, walking toward him. However, he suddenly took a step back. He went into front of Amy. "Something's wrong…" he muttered.

Amy looked at James, and a hand shot up to her mouth. James looked and sounded exactly like that man had…

James staggered up to them, moaning hungrily. With a sudden surge of power, he bowled Keith over and attempted to bite of his face. "Jesus Christ!" Keith struggled under James, avoiding his mouth. "James, what the hell, man?" Keith kicked him and managed to knock him off. Keith got up, breathing heavily.

Amy was, again, at a loss for words, when she heard the same moaning coming from behind her. She turned around and saw the "dead" bodies of her classmates getting back up. Eileen had gotten up too, and Kristina hastily enveloped her in a hug. Eileen suddenly opened her mouth, and Sam shouted, "NOOOO!"

It was too late, and Eileen bit down on Kristina's neck, ripping off a piece and devouring it. Kristina screamed, thought it came out as sort of a gurgle. In a few seconds, she was dead, and Eileen was feasting on the rest of her body. Sam backed away, stumbling into a desk.

Keith shouted, "Get away from the bodies!" His yell fell on deaf ears, though, as half of the class was killed by their own classmates. In a matter of a minute, only a handful of students were left.

Amy could only stare as Kristina got up, as well, moaning hungrily. Even though she knew that it shouldn't be possible, that this _wasn't _reasonable, it _was_ happening and one thought passed through her blank mind.

_Zombies. _

Amy suddenly toppled backward as Keith pushed her aside. He ran out the door, along with the others who had survived. Amy recovered and did the same, dodging a classmate's hungry grasp.

As soon as she got outside, screams and yells hit her ears, making her recoil in pain. Chaps reigned in the halls as friend turned on friend, teacher on teacher. She sobbed back tears as she stumbled her way through the mess. She needed to get somewhere, but where? It seemed the "infection" was everywhere.

Amy reached a staircase and froze, breathing unsteadily. Her thoughts swirled around and she felt dizzy. Suddenly, someone pushed her and she fell, crashing down the stairs. As she hit the floor, she blacked out, one lonely, pathetic thought echoing through her mind.

'_I don't want to die…' _

**The End! For now! *Evil Smile* Don't worry- RE characters will come in soon. **

**Please review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what I could improve on! **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	2. Shock

**Here's chapter 2! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE. **

Chapter 2:

**Shock **

**11:16 A.M. **

Amy's head swam. She felt that she on was cold, stone tile. She could hear people talking.

"Let's just go. I don't like just waiting here," someone whined. They sounded familiar.

"We can't leave her, though!" someone argued.

"It's survival, now," someone said calmly. "We simply leave people behind who would slow us down."

"… He's right," someone else agreed.

"I don't like the idea of leaving someone to die!"

"I agree with Rin. We should wait for her to wake up."

"I don't care!" Someone stood up. "I'm leaving!"

"Shut up! If you open that fucking door-" There was a crash.

Amy groaned. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey!" A petite girl appeared, her face filled with concern. "She's awake, guys!" The girl helped Amy sit up. "Are you alright?"

"… I- I'm fine…" Amy managed to say, feeling dizzy. She felt her head. There was a big bruise from when she had fallen. She looked around the room- there were six other people. She recognized three off the bat- Keith, Sam, and Crystal, another freshman. Crystal was one of those pretty-in-punk girls who loved picking fights. Amy failed to recognize the other three, though.

"… what happened?" Amy asked, the only thing she could think of.

It was silent for a minute. Then, one of the people she didn't recognize, spoke up. He looked like the handsome but dorky type. "Danny and I found you unconscious. We carried you up here to the attic along with the others."

"Oh, I-, thanks," Amy said gratefully, bowing her head.

"Don't mention it," he answered back almost tonelessly.

"Okay," Sam interrupted. She was near the door. "Can we go, _now?_ Miss Sunshine's awake." Amy looked shamefully down.

"Once again," Crystal began. "If you open that door, I will take one of these chairs and bash you on the head," she hissed.

"Why, you…" Sam got up and glared at Crystal.

"Hey, break it up," Keith said. "There's _plenty_ of me to go around."

"Keith," a boy with blonde hair with brown streaks spoke. "I don't really think now is the time." He looked over at Amy, who blushed. "He's like this all the time, isn't he?"

"Y-yeah…" Amy said. "Um… my name's Amy…"

The boy grinned. Amy couldn't help noticing he looked totally… _hot_. "Danny Remington. Sophomore."

"My name is Isaac Jones. I'm a Junior," the cute/dorky boy said.

The petite looking girl smiled. "I'm Rin Fuji. A proud Japanese who's a Junior, too."

Amy smiled nervously back. "Um, I-"

"Are we done playing _Hi, my name is_?" Sam said irritably.

"Calm down," Isaac said coolly. "It's too dangerous to go outside, if that's what you were going to suggest. The zombies are-"

"Don't use that word!" Sam cried suddenly, clasping her ears. "They… they aren't zombies! They're just regular people who… who-"

"What?" Crystal said, blowing a bubble from her gum. "What would _you _call them?"

Sam looked at her, horrified. "I just saw my _best _friends die," she whispered. "They're not monsters…"

Amy looked at her, her lip quivering as she remembered Eileen and Kristina. "Samantha…" she began.

"I don't want to hear sympathy, especially from _you_!" Sam shouted. "You… leave me a-"

Crystal suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shuddup," she hissed. "You hear that?" Outside, the group could hear the stairs leading to the attic, creaking slowly. Crystal and Sam backed away from the door.

Isaac picked up one of the spare chairs, and got in front of the group, holding out the chair. It was tense silence for a few seconds. The group saw the knob turning slightly…

"Anyone in there?" a soft voice asked.

The door creaked open to reveal a woman. She had her reddish brown hair pulled up into a small bun. She had a light-green long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Around her waist was a medical kit, and two gun holsters, one containing a gun. On her back, she had two guns strapped securely. In her outstretched hand, she held a gun. Her face brightened to see the group. "Is everyone alright?" She asked in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

It was an awkward silence. _Until_…

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Crystal said, popping a bubble for dramatic effect.

The woman chuckled. "A bit feisty, aren't you? I'm Rebecca Chambers."

"Are you… a police woman?" Keith asked. "'Cause, a girl holding a gun is just damn _sexy…_"

Rebecca raised one eyebrow. "Sorry, kid. Go hit on someone your own age."

"_Rejection…_" Danny laughed. Keith simply glared at him.

"No, but," Rin began. "Really, _who _are you? Can… can you help us?"

Rebecca nodded, growing serious. "Things are getting bad outside. The infection is spreading farther and faster at an alarming rate. They won't be able to contain the infection _this _time…"

"_This _time?" Isaac said, raising an eyebrow. "There was a first?"

"Well-"

"There shouldn't even have been a first!" Sam suddenly sobbed. "How did it spread _this _time, then?"

Rebecca sighed. " Please be quiet. There are still zombies. I'll answer your question, though. The virus was spread through the air."

"Then…" Danny began thoughtfully. "Why're we still…?"

"The airborne virus isn't as potent as the real virus, which is obtained through blood of the infected. The airborne virus can only affect those with especially weak immune systems by releasing a hallucinatory effect in the air, making the person feel things that aren't there, thus creating a total-shut down of the body. While the body is "dead", the virus cells come in and infect the other cells. In effect, you've got a walking corpse."

"That sounds like something out of a movie…" Rin said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I've heard that many times," Rebecca chuckled quietly. "Anyway, if no one's hurt, we've got to get moving. Staying in one place would be suicidal."

"What do you mean?" Sam cried. "I'm not going out there with those- those _freaks!_"

Crystal ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, inhaling. "Alright, you stupid ho, I'm pretty sure a few minutes ago, you _wanted _to leave."

Sam crossed her arms. "N-not anymore! I don't want to get eaten!"

"Sam… you're not going to get hurt." Everyone turned to Amy who had suddenly spoken. "I won't let you get hurt…"

Sam looked at Amy for a few seconds, then whipped her head around. "I don't need your help. Stop acting like you actually _care._"

Amy nodded. "Okay… I understand…"

Rin put her arm around Amy comfortingly. "You don't need to keep helping her, you know that, right?"

"I know…" Amy said quietly.

Rebecca looked at the small chestnut-haired girl. "Are you okay… sorry, what's your name?"

Amy looked at Rebecca. "Amy Taylor."

Rebecca said, surprised, "Amy… Taylor?"

"Yes, um, does it sound familiar or something…?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No… sorry. Thought it did for a second…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, before we get a move on, anyone know how to _properly _use a gun?"

"I do," Isaac said.

"So do I," Danny said. "I go shooting with my dad sometimes."

"I can," Crystal said. "My parents are police."

"Anyone else?" Rebecca said, looking at Keith. "I'm sort of surprised _you _don't."

He shrugged casually. "I'm more of a fist-fights guy."

"Not with these zombies. You _can't _be. Let me remind you," Rebecca said in a tone that commanded everyone's attention. "This isn't a game. Not a movie. You _can_ get hurt, and you _can _get killed. Even the tiniest scratch from them can infect you. The tiniest drop of blood from an infected on an open wound can turn you into one of them."

"That's a _hell _lot we have to watch out for…" Keith said.

"That's why," Rebecca said as she passed out her spare guns to Danny, Isaac, and Crystal, "I'm giving those of you who can't use a gun, a _knife._" She fished around in one of her holsters. She pulled out two knives. "Who thinks they can handle these?"

"I can," Keith said, taking one.

"I think I'd just actually slash a "normal person" on mistake," Rin laughed. "So, I'll pass."

"Honesty is a virtue," Rebecca chuckled. "Amy, did you…?"

"Well…" Amy's breathing was unsure as she looked to Sam.

"Don't start with me, Amy," Sam said hotly. "Just take the damn thing."

Amy grabbed the knife with one shaking hand. She held it in front of her, trying to calm herself.

"Is everyone set?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, however, I have one more question," Isaac said, cocking his gun.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we headed?"

Rebecca looked at them grimly. "As far away as possible. If this incident is getting covered up like the last time, then the longer we stay here, the longer our chances of escaping are screwed."

"Escaping…?" Crystal began. "You make it sound as if they've locked us down…"

"Not exactly. To "cleanse" the infection, their favorite way of dealing with things is wiping them completely off the earth."

"You don't mean…" Danny said, trailing off.

"They're gonna go nuclear?" Crystal said, undaunted.

Rebecca nodded. "I doubt it'll work, but, knowing them, they'll do anything to keep control."

"By "them", you mean the government," Isaac stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Not exactly-" Rebecca was suddenly cut off when she heard a woman muttering softly downstairs. Her voice was low and indistinct, but something about it was almost… _comforting_.

"… Get down…" Rebecca said faintly.

"W-what?" Amy stammered, the color draining from her face.

"GET DOWN!"

Someone suddenly grabbed Amy's waist, and they thudded to the ground as gunshots tore through the windows. Glass crashed to the floor as bullets pounded through, the noise unbearable. Screams of confusion ripped through the air as Rebecca shouted, "C'mon! We've got to get out!"

"I'm not moving!" Sam cried, clutching her ears.

"Move it, bitch!" Crystal yelled, roughly grabbing Sam's arm.

"I'll smoke her out!," Rebecca screamed, getting out a smoke grenade, nearing the door. However, even before she could pull the pin, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it, Rebecca," a voice said calmly.

A tall woman approached them, her face grim. She had short brown hair and a face that looked suggested she was younger than she really was. She had a dark blue and black shirt on, an emblem on the side of one of her sleeves. She had on light tan pants and gray boots. She had a gun in one hand and a belt full of supplies around her belt. She looked at Rebecca, her face darkening. Outside, the bullets had stopped and it was eerily quiet.

"Rebecca… just stop," the woman said, still clutching Rebecca's arm. Rebecca remained silent.

"… Please, stop!" Rin cried suddenly, dashing forward. Isaac grabbed one of her arms. "Isaac… what're you doing? Rebecca tried to help us and now you-"

"Quiet," Isaac said. Rin fell silent, glaring at him. Isaac looked at the brunette woman. "What do you want with us?"

"Not you. _Her_," the woman answered. She looked suddenly tired.

"Let her go!" Rin cried. "She's done nothing wrong…"

The brunette sighed sadly. "Are you sure about that?"

"What… what do you mean?"

The woman looked at Rebecca. "Did you know there's a cure to the zombie virus?"

There was dead silence.

The woman kept talking. "It would have been possible to heal those infected, but…"

"_But _what?" Sam screamed. "My friends… my _only_ friends would still be alive if-" She broke down into tears. No one bothered to comfort her, not even Amy.

The woman looked at Rebecca. Rebecca looked back at her with a steadfast gaze. "Jill… don't tell them."

"You've gone too far, Rebecca," Jill said, returning her attention to the rest of the group. "About one year ago, we had a steady supply of the antivirus. Manufacturing and producing them was simple enough. Then… one day, someone broke in and hacked all the files containing research on data concerning the antivirus. They destroyed the machines needed to produce the antivirus, took all samples, and took the ingredients most important to making the antivirus. In a matter of days, every base containing anything concerning the antivirus had been infiltrated and swept through."

"That's horrible…" Danny said, upset. "Who could've done that in such a short time…?"

Jill looked tiredly, almost, _sadly, _at them. "First and foremost, the person had to have pretty good experience with and thoroughly researched the virus. They knew exactly the ingredients needed to eliminate the T-cells in a body. In other words, they needed to be a good _biochemist. _Second, the person obviously wasn't alone. It was a group of people who had done this."

"Did you catch who did this?" Keith asked. "Or, at least one of them?"

Amy looked at Jill, fearing the answer. _'How are the others so ignorant to the culprit?' _she thought unhappily. _'Obviously, the person responsible is… ' _

"We caught footage from one of the bases," Jill simply said.

"Who was it?" Sam shrieked.

Jill looked away from their faces. "The person had been careless."

"You're not telling me who it is!" Sam shrieked again, standing up. "Tell me who it is, or so God help me-" She grabbed the knife out of Amy's grasp. "I will cut you down where you stand!"

Jill and Rebecca said nothing.

"Empty confidence," Isaac said calmly. "No one feels threatened. Put down the knife."

Sam looked around, the faces whirling. She gasped for breath. "No… TELL ME!" She dashed forward, her knife raised, her eyes blinded by hatred-

"I did it."

Sam stopped, looking at Rebecca. "R-Rebecca? You… stole the antivirus?"

Rebecca nodded, her face holding the look of hidden shame.

Sam gritted her teeth as tears spilled out. "I… I almost trusted you… if it weren't for you… MY FRIENDS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" She ran forward again, ready to hurt, even kill, for revenge.

"Samantha!"

Before anyone else could do anything, Amy leaped in front of Rebecca and Jill, spreading her arms out. Sam skidded to a stop, but not before her knife slashed away a bit of Amy's face.

"A-Amy?" Sam stuttered.

Amy stood in front of her shaking. "Stop it, Sam… just stop…"

Sam fell to her knees, the knife clattering to the floor.

Danny ran over to Amy, holding her up. "I don't think it's that bad," he said soothingly.

"I'm okay…" Amy said, blushing slightly.

Jill turned to Rebecca. "Give it up," she said, then, almost as a plea, "Please."

Rebecca closed her eyes. "… Okay."

Jill sighed with relief, and turned to the rest of the group. "I'll take you guys with me. It'll be safer at base. I'll take care of your cut, too," she added, nodding at Amy.

The group said nothing.

Jill took out a radio. "Valentine to base," she spoke. "I've got some survivors with me. Also… I've got Rebecca Chambers, ready for arrest."

Rebecca looked forlornly at the floor.

At that moment, Amy couldn't feel the cut on her cheek at all. All she could feel was that the _whole _situation was wrong. And she felt she was part of the problem . _'Rebecca… she can't be guilty. If she's not though,' _she thought, _'then, who is?' _

She was afraid of the answer.

**Well, there's chapter 2! I wanted to add a bit of a twist to the story… :)**

**Please Review! **


	3. Confusion

**Yeah! Chapter 3! :D **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim RE. Get it? **

Chapter 3:

**Confusion **

**2:42 P.M. **

"There… I think that should do it…" Rin placed gauze over Amy's cut. Amy winced a little. "Now, don't whine," Rin said, laughing. She removed the gauze from Amy's cheek. "There. Much better."

Amy rubbed her cheek softly. "Thank you, Rin," she said. After Jill had radioed in, she'd taken Amy and her fellow classmates to "base", where two others were waiting. She'd hi-jacked a car and they were on their way. The way there had been fairly smooth; what little zombies there were, Jill had taken care of. Danny, Isaac, and Crystal had almost no use for their guns. While getting there had been the easy part, the awkward silence had been almost unbearable. No one had spoken on the way to the base, which only added to the tension. Amy could feel people hitting their breaking points.

The base, what Jill had referred to, was simply an abandoned old farm. When they stepped out, Amy sighed, breathing in fresh air. In her point of view, getting sandwiched in between Danny and Keith had only _one _advantage and _one _disadvantage. Either way, she had been glad to be out.

Jill walked them inside the farmhouse, one hand gripping Rebecca's shoulder. Inside the main room, a person sat on the couch, curled into a little ball. She had long, red pretty hair, tied up into a ponytail. She had a black, cropped jacket and a pink tank top underneath. She had jean shorts on and red sneakers. She had looked up. "Jill… thank god you're all right." She glanced at Rebecca.

"Glad to see you're okay, too," Jill said, offering a small smile. "Where's Chris?"

"Upstairs. He's contacting Leon." The lady looked at the group. "Hey. My name's Claire." The group was silent and did nothing, except Rin, who waved in return. Claire turned back to Jill, trying very hard to ignore Rebecca. "Maybe now we'll have some answers."

Jill cleared her throat. "Yeah…"

A man started to walk down the stairs, the creaking of the steps catching the group's attention. He had a _very _muscular figure; Amy figured that it was probably the work of steroids. He had flat, messy brown hair. His had a dark green shirt, an emblem similar to Jill's on his one sleeve. He had dark tan pants on and green sneakers. He looked at the group assembled downstairs. He said in a deep voice, "Leon's got his arms full in D.C. There's chaos everywhere."

"Is no one else coming, Chris?" Claire said a little nervously.

"Barry's coming to pick us up," Chris said. "He's had a hard time trying to find a safe place for his family. It's getting harder to know who to trust…" He looked awkwardly away. Rebecca said nothing, trying to stay composed.

"We wait, then?" Isaac said out of nowhere.

Chris looked at him. "Yeah. Sorry, what're your names…?"

"Isaac Jones," he said.

Rin smiled. "I'm Rin Fuji."

"Danny Remington. Nice to meet you."

"Sam Carroll," Sam said moodily.

" Name's Crystal Danver."

"Keith Wood," Keith smirked, looking at Claire. "It's a _pleasure_."

Chris was not amused. Claire looked at him, laughing. "You might want to cut that out. Chris here has a _very _prominent big brother complex."

Keith laughed. "Well, I-" He froze. "Wait… what?" He looked back and forth between Chris and Claire. "You mean to say that such a _gorgeous_ girl like you is related to a _gorilla_ like him?"

Jill looked at Claire, their eyes widening. Rebecca had a little smile creeping out of the corners of her mouth. Chris inhaled and exhaled slowly, then turned to Keith who let out a small _eek_. "Listen, kid, it's obvious you're just jealous of these muscles."

Keith scoffed. "Of course no-" Crystal stomped on his foot. "Oww! Wait- I mean, of _course _I'm jealous! I mean, who wouldn't be?" He cried. Crystal rolled her eyes.

Chris merely chuckled. "We've got an interesting bunch- oh, sorry," he said, glancing at Amy. "You're so quiet… I almost didn't see you."

Amy smiled a little. "It's okay. I'm Amy Taylor."

"Taylor…?" Chris said, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't there a pair of Umbrella scientists with that last name…?"

Jill looked at Claire. Claire shrugged. "I dunno."

Chris shook his head. "Uh, never mind." He noticed Amy's cut. "That needs treatment. We'll have Reb-" He stopped mid-sentence. "… There's a bathroom upstairs with medical supplies."

"I'll go with her," Rin had offered, gently pulling Amy toward the staircase.

Now, after, Rin had helped clean up Amy, Amy wanted to ask her something. "…Rin?"

Rin turned around, still cheerful. "Yes?"

"What do you think… is Rebecca really guilty?"

Rin's smile vanished. It took her a few seconds to answer. "Well… I do think she is."

Amy's eyes widened. "What… but, earlier, you were…"

Rin nodded. "I know. But, if Rebecca did do it, she had a good reason. She's a good person. Just like Chris, Claire, and Jill. Did you notice?" she added.

"What?"

"Chris, Claire, and Jill knew Rebecca. Like, _really _knew. I could tell they'd been good friends at one point. They weren't being hostile to her, but trying to ignore her."

"You're right," Amy said. "What could've happened then…?"

Rin shrugged, walking out of the bathroom. "Friendships break sometimes."

Amy looked down, laughing softly. "I know… I've had experience."

Rin looked with sympathy at her. "Sam, right?"

Amy nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Rin looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward." She edged toward the staircase. "Listen, if you need a moment, I'll go down now." She glanced once more at Amy, then proceeded down the stairs.

Amy heard Rin's footsteps fading. Amy looked into the bathroom's mirror. The reflection that looked back at her was pale, a ghost. She opened the faucet and splashed water on her face. She stopped though, feeling a little sick. She coughed suddenly, and blood flew out, hitting the sink. She groaned, her head spinning again. Voices echoed through her mind.

"_Amy… Stay with us…" _

"_Her heartbeat's dropping! She's gonna flat line…" _

"_We have to use it. Before it's too late…"_

"_Is it safe? We left it unguarded! It could've been tampered with!" _

"_We have no choice- inject it into her body!" _

Amy collapsed to the floor. Before blacking out, she saw a flash of reddish brown hair…

**7:58 P.M. **

Amy was having a dream.

In her dream, she was laying on a small bed. Three people surrounded her, arguing. She couldn't make out their faces, but, for some reason, they seemed eerily familiar. They turned to her, holding a vial. She screamed for them to stop, but they ignored her and took her arm. Amy flailed around, but it was no use. They had already injected her, her blood-pressure was rising, her heart rapidly pumping-

"Amy?"

Amy sprung up, her breathing rapid, her face red.

Danny sat on a bed next to her, worried. "Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy had the look of a lunatic. She looked around, her eyes wide. "Where… where are we?"

"A bedroom upstairs," he answered. "Are you okay?"

"Upstairs…" Amy said, remembering the old farmhouse.

"Rebecca found you unconscious upstairs," Danny said. "Chris and the others let her treat you. Apparently, she's an amazing medic. Good thing she didn't screw up on purpose, or, y'know…"

Amy shook her head. "I'm sure she wouldn't do that. Ooh, my head…" she said, moaning.

"What happened?" Danny said, his voice full of concern. "Did you hit your head, or something? There was blood all over the sink…"

"I… don't know," Amy said, scared. "I just suddenly felt sick…" Her hands suddenly started to shake.

Danny noticed this and took her hands. His hands were strong and warm… "We'll get out of this," he said, smiling.

Amy felt her face redden. "I-um…Danny-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Danny and Amy turned around to see Crystal standing in the doorway, inspecting her nails. They broke hand contact. She smirked. "No time for lovey-dovey moments. The dude with the chopper is almost here." She whirled around, walking away.

"Crystal…" Danny said, laughing awkwardly. He looked at Amy. "Can you stand?" Amy nodded, getting out of the bed. They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Rin and Isaac were sitting on the couch, silent. Crystal stood, crossing her arms. Keith was examining his knife. Jill, Chris, Claire, Rebecca, and Sam were nowhere in sight.

"Where're the others?" Danny asked.

"Sam's outside," Isaac answered. "Jill, Chris, and Claire are in the barn with Rebecca."

"Probably interrogating her," Crystal said nonchalantly.

Rin grimaced. "Let's hope they can find where the antivirus is."

"_If _there's any left," Isaac said.

"Way to be a downer," Keith proclaimed. "This is getting too stale. Sam's always pissed off, to begin with. Can't we have livelier people?"

"Keith," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Has it occurred to you that there's a zombie invasion occurring? _Right _now?"

"Sure," he said. "I'm _just _saying that you could be a bit less… _depressed._ It's like you're all on your periods or something."

Isaac cleared his throat. Danny glared at Keith.

"Not you guys," Keith said. "You know what I mean." He leaned back. "Well, at least-" He was suddenly cut off by a piercing scream.

"Who was that?" Rin yelled, getting up.

Amy felt the color drain from her face. "Sam. That was Sam." Isaac grabbed his gun. Keith and Crystal did the same.

All six of them rushed outside, hoping they weren't too late. Outside, a group of men had surrounded Sam. They all had black suits on. Sam was crying, screaming, "What do you want with me?"

"Sam, do you just attract the wrong attention?" Crystal yelled, aiming her gun. The black figures turned around. Amy could make out a emblem on each of their shirts, something red and white…

"Which of you has it?" one asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Answer, little children, or you will all be shot where you stand." The black men took out guns. One of them placed a gun to Sam's head. "The little Irish girl will go first." Sam squeaked in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac said calmly, as if this were _not _a life or death situation.

"Isaac…" Crystal hissed quietly. "I don't think it's smart to-"

"Quiet," Isaac said in the same calm voice. He turned back to the men. "What exactly is "it"?"

The men remained silent, this time. The first guy who had spoken took out a small pad. It looked like a pad, anyway. He pressed some buttons on it. He held it out toward the group, waving it slowly. A faint beeping gradually got louder as he moved the pad through the group. Finally, the beeping became a shrieking when it was pointed at Amy…

The man smirked, and Amy shivered. "So _you_ have it…"

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the sky. Chopper blades could be heard ripping through the air furiously. "GET DOWN, KIDS!" someone yelled. Gunshots suddenly emerged from the sky, raining down on the men. The men screamed in pain, but they were soon cut off. The bullets suddenly stopped. It had stopped just as fast as it had began.

Adjusting to the light, Rin squinted at the sky. "Guys, look! It's the helicopter!" The helicopter was gray, hard to see against the dark sky. It landed slowly, dust swirling around it as it settled. Someone inside killed the engines. A person stepped out, avoiding one of the fallen bodies. He looked an old but fit for his age. He had fading brown hair and a scruffy beard. He had a red vest on and a dark blue shirt underneath. He had brown pants and ankle-length boots.

The man beamed at the kids. "No one got hurt, right?"

"If you mean any of us," Keith began. "then, yeah. I can't say the same for the dead guys…"

The man laughed, a booming sound.

Isaac said, "You are Barry Burton, correct?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "You're pretty damn formal for a kid. But, yeah, I am."

"Barry!"

Jill, Chris, and Claire came running from the barn.

"What happened?" Jill shouted urgently. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, we're all good, Jill," Barry said reassuringly. "Not counting the dead bodies, of course," he said, smiling.

Chris snorted. "Wow, Barry. I might have the _worst _sense of humor, but you've won the prize for most _twisted_." He approached the bodies. "That symbol…" he said, trailing off. "It's true…"

Claire knelt next to him. "They're back," she said with difficulty.

"It's just a red and white umbrella," Sam said, getting over her trauma.

"It's not just any _umbrella_," Claire said, glancing at her.

Jill shook her head. "Umbrella Corporation is back. Today marks their rising from the ashes of their failure…"

"And what better way to kick things off than with a new and improved T-virus…" Chris said quietly.

While Chris, Claire, Barry, and Jill were distraught, the rest didn't know what the hell was going on. "Excuse me," Rin said politely. "What exactly is Umbrella?"

Jill turned around. "Umbrella Corporations. Inventor of the T-virus, or zombie virus."

Rin gasped. "So, they were the ones to distribute the virus?"

"It would seem so…" Claire breathed. "But, it doesn't make _sense. _Umbrella fell years ago. Wesker's dead. What's the point?"

"Sorry- _what_?" Keith said, not sure he was hearing correctly. "Did you just say _Whisker_?"

It was spontaneous- Barry boomed with laughter, Chris snorted in attempt to hide his laughter, Jill covered her face, grinning, and Claire smiled, shaking her head.

"What?" Keith said, annoyed. "That's what I heard."

Isaac shook his head. "You misheard. Claire said _Wesker,_ not _Whisker_."

Chris grimaced. "Yeah, he name _might _sound funny, but he sure as hell _isn't_." They quieted down. It seemed as though mentioning Wesker cast a dark gloom on everyone.

"Chris, I saw you. You and Sheva," Jill said slowly. "He's dead."

"What if he's not?" Chris said angrily. "What if he's alive? He's cheated death before. Why not again?"

"Chris," Barry said calmly. "You're over thinking this. Someone else could have brought Umbrella back. We don't know for sure if it was him."

Chris gritted his teeth. "Then, _who_?"

Claire looked worryingly at her brother. "Chris… please. Don't."

He looked at his sister, calming down at the sound of her voice. "… Yeah. Sorry." He stood up, looking at the rest of the group, mainly Sam. "So, Sam, what happened?"

Sam swallowed. "Look, these guys just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. They were saying 'Where is it?' over and over."

"It?" Jill asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me like I know."

Jill sighed. "Cool it. That kind of attitude will get you killed if you keep it up."

Claire cut in. "Anyway, did they say anything else?"

They were silent. Amy fidgeted. _'Crap,' _she thought. _'Might as well say it…' _Amy cleared her voice. "Um… one of them took out some sort of scanner. When it scanned me, the guy said I had… it, whatever it is," she finished nervously.

Chris looked at her. "What?" Amy felt herself shrink. "You-"

"I don't know what it is!" Amy cried suddenly. She sobbed back tears. "Please… don't hurt me…"

The group looked at her. Danny came over and hugged her. She melted at his touch, sobbing quietly. Her thoughts spun around. She was so confused, so hurt, and so _freaked out._ Danny held her comfortingly. He looked at Chris, his tone serious. "Stop it. You're freaking her out."

Chris looked back at him, his expression blank.

Barry chuckled. "You've got some _serious _guts, kid."

Claire stepped forward, her tone apologetic. "I'll apologize on behalf of Chris. He's does have a right to be upset though. Umbrella's left him with a lot of scars."

Amy rubbed her tears away. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly."

Chris smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry too." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have a feeling we'll find out of "it" is later."

"Let's get back inside," Jill suggested. "Barry, you can update us on what's happened."

Barry nodded.

Chris led the way back, the rest of the group following. Danny stayed next to Amy, smiling at her every now and then. Sam watched them, envy evident in her eyes.

Back in the barn, Rebecca watched them trudge back into the house, sighing softly. She closed her eyes. "It's starting…"

**Aaaand… cue cliff-hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Please Review! **

**Thanks! **


	4. Separated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

Chapter 4:

**Separated**

**September 25th****, 2011**

**Midnight **

"RUN!"

The single word burned in Amy's head, and her arms pumped as she ran to keep up with Crystal. Gunshots and screaming were faint in her head, her own harsh breathing the loudest. Tears stung her eyes as she stumbled across something unseen. "Crap!" she cried out, falling onto her stomach. She flipped over, groaning, as something suddenly pinned her down.

The strange creature stared at her, its mouth foaming with hunger. It opened its jaws, preparing to take a chunk out of Amy's face, and she braced herself-

_Boom! _

The monster was blown off her by a blast from a gun. Amy looked to see Crystal pointing the gun, breathing heavily, glaring at her. Blood seeped from under her bandage… "What're you waiting for? Get the hell up!"

Amy obliged, muttering thanks. Crystal, in return, roughly grabbed her arm, urging her to run. As she and Crystal ran, Amy thought back to what had happened only a few hours before…

_!Flashback!_

"… _no others are coming," Barry said. "Like Leon said, he's gonna remain in D.C. Sheva is handling things in Africa, as well." They were all in the main room, listening to Barry explain what had happened so far._

"_Well, at least we've got the chopper," Claire said, pointing to it. "But, where should we go? We were relying on Rebecca telling us something, but…" She looked worriedly toward the barn. _

"_Rebecca's a good kid, but she's not gonna tell us anything," Jill sighed. "That probably means we won't find the antivirus anytime soon." _

_There was an awkward silence. _

_Barry cleared his throat. "Well, I heard there was an Umbrella base nearby. We could try and infiltrate there, see what information they have." _

_Chris said, "Good idea." _

"_Who should go?" Jill said, eyeing the rest of the group; namely, the high-school people. _

"_We can take care of ourselves," Isaac said, bored. _

"_Obviously not," Crystal snorted. "You almost _killed _us back there, what with your bitchy attitude…" _

_Guys!" Rin reprimanded softly. _

"_Well," Barry said, scratching the back of his head, "I'm glad you're so confident, Isaac, but we can't just leave you kids here." _

"_Yeah, Isaac," Sam whined. "Don't purposely tell them to leave us!" _

"_Shut up!" Crystal said scornfully. "It's not like you've done anything since we've come here. Stop your bitching and-" _

"_Don't you tell me what to do!" Sam cried, standing up. _

_Rin looked at them. "Guys, come on… now just isn't the time-" _

"_No, it isn't! Let's just leave this stupid, whining bitch here and go." _

"_How dare you! You're such a heartless, pathetic person! I HATE you!" _

"_Stop arguing-" _

"_Fuck this, you're all gonna get us killed-" _

"_You're gonna get us killed! Don't blame everything on _me, _you asshole-" _

"_STOP!" _

_Amy panted slightly, her chest heaving. Everyone turned to her. She looked defiantly at them. "We need to calm down…" she said quietly, but firmly. _

_Barry chuckled. "Well, I think I know who the most sensible is now." _

"_Thank you, Amy. That was-" _

_A shriek suddenly pierced their ears. _

_Out from the barn, Rebecca stumbled out, bleeding on one shoulder. _

"_Rebecca?" Claire cried out. _

_Rebecca stumbled a little, but kept her balance and kept running. From behind her, a monster appeared. It was a lizard, but stood upright like a human. It had dark green scales. What was most notable, however, were its long claws, which swayed at its sides restlessly. _

"_Hunter…" Chris said quietly. _

_Jill suddenly gasped. "You mean, hunter__s._" 

_Along with the first hunter, six others appeared, looking hungry. _

_Chris, Jill, and Barry grabbed their guns. They headed for the door. Jill looked behind and said, "Claire! Look after them!" _

_Claire nodded, hastily grabbing her own gun. _

_The three ran out the door, and gunshots were soon followed afterward. _

"_Where're they most vulnerable?" Isaac asked, cocking his own gun. _

"_Just aim for the head," Claire said. "Like zombies, headshots are the best." She glanced around. "We should be fine, though. If-" _

_A crash suddenly sounded from the kitchen. Two hunters broke in, growling. Sam was the first to react, and she fled, running for the door. Rin followed after her, screaming, "Sam! Come back!" The two disappeared outside. _

_Amy started to follow, but jumped as Danny fired a shot that went wild, nearly hitting one of the hunter's heads. Crystal fired a shot too, and managed to hit one of them in the legs. The hunter went down, growling even louder. _

_The other hunter screamed and took a blind swipe at them, and managed to hit Crystal's arm. She stumbled back, breathing heavily. _

_Claire stepped in and shot one right through its head. The hunter swayed, then toppled over, blood seeping out of the hole. _

_The other hunter managed to jump over the group, and land on the other side. _

"_Holy motherfucker!" Keith exclaimed. "That was an EPIC jump!" _

"_Keith!" Danny rebuked him as he fired another shot, hitting the hunter in the chest. It stood dazed, and Isaac shot it straight in the head, and, it, too, fell dead. _

_Claire rushed over to Crystal. "Let me see your scratch." _

_Crystal unwillingly showed her, holding out her arm. _

_Claire put a hand to her mouth. "Poison…" she muttered. She ripped a piece of her sleeve off and used it to wrap Crystal's arm. "That's the best I can do. Jill has the blue herbs for healing your wound." _

"_I'm fine," Crystal grunted. _

_Claire nodded and looked around. "Everyone else is fine, right?" _

_Amy suddenly looked toward the door, hearing more growling. Her face paled when she saw what was waiting near the door. _

_A dog padded in, hissing. One of its ears was gone and its skin was peeling off, showing its red flesh underneath. It barked loudly, and started for Amy, running at an incredible speed. Crystal used a chair to knock it away, and the dog hit the wall, whimpering, but still very much alive. Crystal took aim- _

_When suddenly, the ceiling collapsed. Crystal and Amy dove for cover, screaming. One piece of brick almost hit Amy's head. Amidst the rubble and dust, five hunters stood, dividing the group, Amy and Crystal on one side, and the others on the other. _

"_Go!" Claire shouted. _

"_But-" Amy started. _

"_Amy, GO!" Danny shouted. _

"_Let's go! Before your boyfriend kills me!" Crystal yelled, grabbing Amy's arm. _

_Amy didn't resist, but tried to hold back tears all the same. Crystal and she ran out, but didn't see anyone, not Chris, Jill, or even Barry. Rin and Sam were nowhere to be seen either. _

_Crystal swore under her breath. Suddenly, they heard more growling. _

_Apparently, the dog had brought its friends. _

_A pack of dogs ran at them, barking viciously and slobbering angrily at the mouth. _

_Crystal screamed, "RUN!" _

…

_!End Flashback! _

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and ran alongside Crystal. Crystal suddenly coughed out blood, and Amy stopped to check Crystal's wound.

"I'm fine!" Crystal said, slapping away Amy's hand. "Keep running!"

"Please… give me the gun," Amy said, noting how closely the dogs were gaining.

"Can you shoot?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"_You _can't," Amy countered. "Not in your position."

Crystal didn't argue and handed her gun to Amy.

"Thank you," Amy said, nodding.

"Just get shooting!" Crystal looked ahead. "There! A thicket of trees. It should give us some cover."

"Okay, you go ahead," Amy said, turning slightly, aiming. Her finger quivered on the trigger for a second, and one of the dogs suddenly lunged at her with enormous strength and bowled her over. Amy crashed to the ground, holding the gun tight in her hand.

"Amy-"

Before Crystal could say anything else, Amy shot the dog in the head, crying as the blood splattered on her face. Amy cried, shakily getting up, pushing the dead dog off of her.

"Amy! Let's go!" Crystal said hurriedly.

Amy dried her tears, narrowly dodging one of the dogs. She rejoined Crystal and took her hand as they dove for the cover of the trees. Branches scratched the girls' bare legs as they hit the ground, gasping for breath.

The dogs screeched to a halt when they came to the trees, barking loudly. Crystal looked behind and saw one dog rush forward, only to be suddenly thrown backward, as if there was a force field.

"What the…" Crystal got up, looking at the dog that had fallen. The dog was whimpering in pain and its flesh burned slowly away, like it had been hit with acid.

"What-what happened?" Amy asked nervously.

"I- have no idea," Crystal started, "but this is freaking me out. Let's get away from here…"

Amy nodded, and they walked away from the dogs, who were still pacing. Amy looked back one more time, wondering how they had entered, unharmed, and why the dogs couldn't. She handed the gun to Crystal. "Sorry, I don't think I'm fit to hold it or, even, use it,"

Crystal looked at her, saying, "Well, at least you admit it." She had a coughing fit.

"Do you need to rest?" Amy asked.

"Only a minute," Crystal said, agreeing. She slid down and rested her back as the trunk of a tree, sighing.

"Can I see your wound now?" Amy asked quietly.

Crystal glanced at her. "Hell, why not. You're so freaking polite; how could I say no?" She moved out her arm and lifted the bandage a little.

Amy studied the wound, getting concerned. It wasn't bleeding as heavily, but the skin surrounding it was turning a sick purple color. Obviously, that wasn't a good sign.

Amy brushed her hand slowly across the wound, and Crystal yelped. "What the hell, Amy!"

Amy said, startled, "What?"

"You just shocked me! More like you just hit me with a bolt of lightning!"

"I didn't feel anything…"

"Well, I did. And it felt like you'd just dragged your feet through an ass-load of carpet."

Amy rubbed the back of her head. "Well, sorry, um…"

Crystal shook her head, getting up. "Let's get moving. I feel a little better." She took out the clip of ammo in her gun. "Damn," she said. "Only a few bullets left."

"Let's hope we don't run into anything bad," Amy said, grimacing.

"Don't jinx it," Crystal said simply in reply. "We've gotten into enough shit as it is."

Amy nodded silently. They started walking, keeping on the lookout for whatever might come their way. Their feet crunched quietly on fallen leaves.

Crystal looked at the huge, towering trees. "Jesus, this place seems like prison."

"It's really creepy…" Amy said faintly. "I… I feel like someone's watching us…"

"Yeah, I get you," Crystal said, sounding surprised. "Y'know, you're nothing like Sam."

Amy looked at her, shrugging. "Well… yeah, I mean…"

"Sam's a stupid bitch who's probably already dead. Just saying," Crystal added. "Anyway, weren't you two good friends?"

Amy avoided her gaze. "Um, yes. She hates me now. If you haven't noticed."

Crystal laughed. "Yeah, I've kinda noticed." She smiled slightly. "In class, you weren't like this. You were always quiet."

Amy shrugged. "Maybe zombie invasions bring out the best in people?"

Crystal couldn't help cracking another grin. "I guess they do."

They fell silent again, trying to compose themselves. Crystal scanned ahead. "There's nothing but freaking trees."

Amy used her sharp eyes to see something black in the distance, something that looked like a large factory…

"There," she said, nudging Crystal. "I think I see a building. It's kinda covered by all the trees though."

"For real?" Crystal said, dropping her tough-girl act. "Sweet, let's get moving!"

Amy giggled, and Crystal glared at her mockingly.

The two sped up, hoping it was someplace nice, somewhere they could relax.

'_Now, isn't that a thought,' _Amy thought sarcastically. _'Still, not a half-bad idea…'_

When they reached the building, they looked up in awe. It was massive, towering over them like they were little ants. It was made of what looked like glass, yet, you couldn't see through it. There were a few windows and a small balcony on the side, but, to their surprise, there was no door.

"This is one messed up building," Crystal muttered, stepping closer.

Amy looked up, feeling a sense of dread. Something about this building scared her…

"Crystal…"

Crystal looked at Amy. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should go," Amy blurted.

"Why?" Crystal asked, turning away from her. "Let's check this place out."

"Please, Crystal-"

Out of the corner of Amy's eye, she saw a shadow slip out onto the balcony. Before she could warn Crystal, something whizzed by her face and hit Crystal in the neck. Crystal cried out before collapsing to the ground.

"Crystal!" Amy cried, rushing forward. She looked at what had pierced her neck, which was a dart. What she really noticed, though, was the symbol on the dart.

'_A red and white umbrella-' _Amy thought, her face paling.

As Amy turned around, another dart whistled through the air and hit her in the neck as well, and she blacked out, again, crashing to the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D **

**Please Review! **


End file.
